Cable winders are commonly utilized in the boat lift industry as well as other lifting applications. Typically, such winders include an elongate drum or reel that is mounted on an axially rotatable, motor driven shaft. The shaft is, in turn, rotatably supported by a pair of bearings located proximate respective ends of the shaft. The winder drum typically includes a grooved circumferential surface on which the lifting cable is wound.
Conventional boat lift winder mechanisms tend to experience operating problems due to the gap or space that is normally formed between the outer end of the winder drum (i.e. the end opposite the drive motor) and the support bearing located adjacent that end. As the lift is raised and the cable is wound onto the drum, a section of the cable is apt to drop, slip or fall into the gap. This can cause the cable to be pinched, wedged or jammed between the winder drum and the bearing. As a result, the cable cannot travel smoothly and the lifting operation is likely to be disrupted. Moreover, extreme shearing forces are exerted upon the wedged cable, which can immediately or eventually cause the cable to break completely. Sudden cable failure can cause significant and costly damage to the lift and/or the vessel or other item being supported. Tedious, time consuming and very expensive repairs may be required. The lift will be unavailable for use while such repairs are being made.